Ember Strikes Again!
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: Ember is back! She puts Danny under another love spell. What will Sam do? Sam X Danny and hinted Jasmine X Dash.


Pink: April , Jack and Sparky hate Danny Phantom, but I don't!

Tucker: Hi!

Jazz: Do Sam and Danny become a couple?

Pink: Wait till the end! I don't own Danny Phantom. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Dash: 15 Jazz: 16 Dani 13

* * *

Ember evilly laughed again as she was cornered by Danny and Sam, due to trying to take over the world again by her music.

"You can't get away now!" Danny and Sam said at the same time. They looked at each other and blush.

"Aw... look what we have here, Goth Girl and Ghost Boy finally got together," Ember snarled.

"We're not together!" Danny shouts.

"Looks like we need another love song!" Ember shouts as she turns the knob on love and strums her guitar, blowing the pair away on a street full of cars coming straight toward them.

"Danny, it's a good time to go ghost and save me!" Sam yells.

Danny said, "As long as we have each other, we don't need to be saved."

Sam drags Danny and herself to the nearest sidewalk without getting hit by a car. Sam then drags Danny to his home, calling Tucker on the way to meet her and Danny at Danny's house in Jazz's room. "You're pretty when you try to save me," Danny said.

When Tucker arrives, Dani scares him from behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Tucker screamed. "Stop doing that!"

"Maybe..." Was Dani's reply.

"Okay... the main reason why I called everyone today is because Ember is loose again. We have to find out before she takes o-" Sam was cut off by Danny cuddling her. A blush appeared on her face. "I can't believe you two are a couple!" Tucker exclaimed

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Sam shouted.

Danny comments, "You're beautiful when you deny things..."

" Shut up Danny!"

" You're cute when you're angry..."

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. Danny then kissed her. " Aw..." Jazz and Dani cooed. "Ew..." Tucker muttered. It earned him two minutes in the time-out corner. Sam pulls away, blushing madly.

"See Sam, was that so bad?" Danny asked innocently, hugging her while smirking.

"That's it! We have to catch Ember NOW!"

* * *

They soon find her performing in Los Angeles, CA. Sam finds her and takes her guitar easily. She makes Tucker perform horribly, making Ember lose her power.

"Alright Ember, what do we have to do to cure him?" Sam asks impatiently as she wraps up the ghost.

" Did you try kissing him?" She replied. Sam kisses him, but nothing happens.

"You're adorable when you try to solve problems," Danny complemented.

"Danny this isn't going to work out. I don't like you in that way and you don't like me in that way." She said, holding his hands.

"Then why are you really close to me?" Danny asked.

"And why are you holding my hands? Why are you blushing? Why a-" Danny was cut off by a random Goth going up to Sam and kisses her. Dani takes out the Fenton Thermos and sucks Ember inside. Danny however, faints when he sees the Goth and Sam kiss. Sam kicks him off her, runs to Danny and screams," DANNY! Are you alright?!" Danny doesn't respond, so the heroes take him home and lay him in his bed.

* * *

Danny wakes up, only not to remember anything while he was controlled by Ember's love spell. "Aw... Sam looks cute when she's asleep..-" He got cut off again, but by Dani, who whacked him in the head with her hand. "SAM, wake up! The spell never wore off!" She exclaimed to the sleeping figure. "WHAAT?!" Sam yelled, waking from her slumber. "What ARE you talking about?!" Danny shouted. "The spell may have worn off, but we need proof. Sam, kiss Danny," Dani commanded. " Wait what do you me-" Danny was cut off by Sam kissing him. He blushed, unable to control it. When Sam pulls away, she can see that content face Danny had from the first time they a Fake-out Make-out (Episode 10: Shades of Gray). "Danny? Danny? You know that wasn't a real kiss right?" Sam asked the boy. "What? No! Did you?" he replied, blushing madly.

"No. Wait, the spell wore off! He's back to normal!" Sam exclaimed, hugging the fifteen year old.

"Wait... what happened?" Danny asked, confused.

Sam explains what happened the whole day. "Wow... I kissed you?" Danny asked. She nodded. " You called me pretty, cute, adorable, and beautiful. You were also somewhat arrogant and cocky." Dani noticed that Danny was blushing and teases him saying, " Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes ma-" Dani was interrupted when Jazz came in and dragged her away. "Hey! I never go-" Dani's voice became muffled as she was dragged away. "Sam, could you come closer?" Danny asked. "Yeah, Danny?" She replied leaning towards him. He sat up, cupped her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her. Sam was shocked, but melted into the kiss. It was short, but passionate. When they pull away, they confess their love for each other.

Jazz and Dani were watching them the whole time. "Awww..." They cooed. Someone taps Jazz's shoulder, so she turns around and gasps. Danny and Sam look at her and Dash, the person who made her gasp. He takes her by the waist and kisses her. Jazz kisses back, not knowing what she was doing.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jazz screams waking from her slumber. She felt a lot taller and stressed out than before. When she tried to sit up, she saw a pair of arms around her. She looked behind her and saw Dash cuddling her in his sleep. "AAAHHH!" Jazz screams.

* * *

Jazz screams again, only to find herself in her own bed, still sixteen, and Dash wasn't with her. "You know, I kind of liked that dream. I could have it again," Jazz muttered. In the other room, Danny was smiling in his ghost form. He was watching the dream the whole time, remaining invisible. He then fell asleep himself, reverting back into his human form.

~The End~

* * *

Jazz: *Blushing*

Pink: Aw... someone likes the story~

Jazz: Do not!

Pink: Dash, get over here!

Dash: What is it ma'am?

Pink: *Whispers in his ear*

Dash: Got it. *kisses Jazz*

Pink: Until next time! Review! Bye!


End file.
